Alone All Along
by vixen519
Summary: Buffy decides it time to go see a certain souled vampire about cookies... BA


**Alone All Along** _by: Vixen519_

_Disclaimer:_ Do you think I'm Joss Whedon? Then I obviously don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer OR Angel. Pity though. And I don't own "Immortal" that's Evanesent's (or however you spell to lazy 2 get up and see)

_Setting_: After the 5th season of Angel started… don't know the episodes but Spike's there.

_Pairings_: B/A with a little bit of Wes/Fred.

_Rating_: err… PG? I dunno… if you review, tell me if different and I'll change it.

_Summary_: It's been 5 LONG months since Sunnydale was closed and Buffy misses Angel again so she visits Los Angeles.

* * *

5 months. 5 incredible long months that his presence had been haunting hers. Seeing his chocolate colored eyes look at her in her dreams. Imagining being his cold muscular arms again. Being so close to him she can smell the very sexy cologne he wears. The feeling of his velvet shirts he loves to wear and the leather pants. The list only went on and on you could say.

To say she was in love with him still was perhaps the understatement of the entire history of the universe. Buffy truly had tried to be in love with Spike but had failed so horribly. Even when she told him she loved him he knew she was lying.

Both of the vampires had left her in the end… like so many of the men who had breezed into her life. Her biological father, Tyler, Ford, Owen, Tom sure he was an evil bastard but she like him, Scott, Parker Riley. It seemed like so long ago for all them.

Buffy though was now living at the new hellmouth, but it just wasn't the same. Giles took care of Dawn and her since he kind of adopted them. SO now she was having him take care of her so Buffy could come to L.A to see the one who was haunting her all the time.

She was now currently sitting in a cozy little coffee house alone while drinking a frappacino. The dear little blonde was deep into her thought that she didn't notice Wesley come up to her, "Buffy? What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him and simply smiled "Wes? Wow, long time no see. Digging on the rugged look you have going there. It really suits you"

"Yes it has been quite awhile. But I'm doing well; I'm working at Wolfram Hart now. Angel works there with me and now does Spike oddly enough. It's…"

Buffy had been sipping her drink but it came back out when she heard Spike's name. Her eyes were bulging out of their sockets and she was sure she probably doesn't look so attractive at the moment.

"Wait you said Spike? But… he well, DIED along with all of Sunnydale and…"

She was now remotely hyperventilating and Wes was just standing there incredibly puzzled on what she has just told him.

Well he wasn't standing there for long because her world soon turned black.

_

* * *

-Wolfram Hart a few hours later-_

Buffy awoke to find herself in a room she had never seen before. It reminded her of a shrinks office kind of, she was even on one of those little bed things that the patients lay on.

Suddenly, the blonde slayer heard the door unlock and saw Angel, Wesley, Spike and 3 people she didn't know waltz in.

Spike was the first of them to notice she was awake and froze in his place.

"Oh bloody Hell"

Buffy however wasn't the happiest camper you could say "You…you… ASSHOLE, oh my gosh! I thought you were dead all this stinkn' time. Dawn wouldn't even talk for 2 months. She made sure there was a grave for you next to the big canyon that's now Sunnydale" She was shaking in anger.

Everyone looked really confused then, "What are you talking about? And what do you mean when you say that Sunnydale in now a canyon?"

It was then when it clicked in her head that none of the Scooby's had gotten around to telling them about what happened.

"Well here's what happened since Spike didn't figure to tell you what happened or whatever. So I'm gonna sum it up: Anya is dead, as are other potential slayers. Spike wore the amulet thingy that Angel gave us and Spike wore it. It let out this orange light that killed a heck of a lot of uber-vamps. Then Sunnydale got swallowed and is now a some what smaller version of the Grand Canyon".

Now the 6 mouths of the people, who had been listening, dropped. But then Angel managed to say, "Why are we just now finding out about this? And since Sunnydale is gone where did you and the other's move to?"

Buffy then gave him a small smile. "The reason is because Giles took us to the other hellmouth in America. This is the first chance I've gotten. But now we live in East America. I'm sorry we weren't able to contact you all sooner but we've had so much to do since we activated all potentials into slayers"

Spike then got an angry look and said "Did Robin live?"

"Yes, he lived Spike. Now him and Faith are living together" she said but was giving him a look that the others weren't understanding. Angel was looking very jealous.

"Good as long as that bloody doesn't get-"he stopped thought when Buffy gave him one of her deadly looks.

The green demon that had walked in earlier suddenly interrupted, "Right then, I'm Lorne. If you ever want a reading on how your future is gonna be or what not I'm here"

Then the blonde slayer got a glint in her and Angel knew she was up to something. She walked over to Lorne,

"How about we go now?"

"That's good; I've wondered what it would be like to read a slayer for some time now"

Then a few seconds later they were out of the room and heading to his office.

_

* * *

-Still in the office-_

"Um, Angel…" Fred called to the dark haired vampire.

He looked over to her," What is it Fred?"

"Don't you still… ya know?" she quite nervously, for fear of getting him angry.

Spike spoke up before Angel could then, "Of course the poof does. He still get's that 'I'm hot for the slayer but keeping away because of our star-crossed deal' look".

Angel sent a glare over to his grand-childe as the two laughed at the joke.

"Oh Angel, you can have her. She'll never want me. You're all she's ever wanted"

_

* * *

-Lorne's office-_

His office was like a bar and it even had a karaoke machine. He had told her that she had to sing so now she was picking a song.

"Ah ha, got one!" she proclaimed after looking for sometime. She put the CD in and put it on song number 4. Buffy then sang the song with all her soul.

"_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because you presence lingers here_

_And it won't leave me here_

"_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can't erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still all of me_

"_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice, it chased away all the sanity in me_

"_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time can't erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still all of me_

"_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along"_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still all of me"_

Buffy had tears flowing openly down her pale cheeks now. Lorne was shocked to see what she had gone through since she had been called "Slayer, everything will be better soon. It will all work out by itself"

_

* * *

-Training in the basement-_

Spike and Angel were now training in the basement below the building. There really was no other choice because it was the only room where they could fight without other people getting hurt. There was no exchanging of words, there was nothing to say.

"Angel-cakes, Buffy has had it worse than what you have told me. She had been in heaven until Witche-poo pal Willow pulled her. It ends up she hasn't been able to get a new job because she is ALWAYS patrolling. Another thing is she is only half a person now. All because of somebody you know VERY well won't be with her since he is being a stubborn ass"

Angel looked up and had a look neither Spike, nor had Lorne ever seen on the dark-haired vampire. Frankly it scared them. He didn't say a word to either as he left to go find his slayer.

After looking for what seemed like hours, he found her walking around on the main floor. She looked very amazed with everything in the building.

Angel took a look and noticed Wesley was totally flirting with Fred and saying things that the vampire had NEVER wanted to hear form the ex-watcher's mouth ever. They did look quite adorable but he would act like he had never seen a thing. He currently wanted to talk with one person and it wasn't either of them.

Her hair was wavy as she moved her head to get good looks at everything and all the clients. He was also glad to notice that she had her special glow back in her face again.

Buffy then turned towards him, as if sensing his presence, and basked. Then realized he was there. In a well lit room, with lots of sun coming in. Yet there was no dust.

"It's the windows, their made so vampires can waltz around with everyone without the worry of going all flamey"

He was now only a few feet away and now so wrapped up in each other and didn't even notice Wesley walk by with Fred (who was giggling at the cuteness of Buffy and Angel). They were just staring into one another's eyes. Then after they had been silent for quite some time,

"Angel, I think I'm done cooking now. I know I said it may take me at least a few years but I figure we can be with the person we are madly in love with while cooking. It's always good to cook with somebody else. So what I'm saying it that I'm way more than willing to work us out"

Angel didn't answer her. He just pulled her to his broad, muscular chest and managed to kiss his slayer.

All that mattered to him at the moment was that they were together again and they were gonna work on the little pesky happiness clause of his. It may take a little bit but everything would be ok.

* * *

HI! This is the author here. I hope you liked this little fic I wrote here. I have been meaning to post it for like ever. But if you like this story please check out my other fic I have posted. Now it's a BTVS crossover with Harry Potter (yes another crossover with that one but those are the funniest ones). It's also a Buffy/Angel pairing but of course they go through up's and down's like all the pairings in the story.

SO go to my info thingy, click on 'Bewitched, Bothered Hogwarts?', read and I beg you to review.

Speaking of review… review this story. Click the ever so nice button on the bottom left and you will be like the best.

Gotta go now so later and read my other stories please

_Vixen519_


End file.
